Metroid sin's past
by Noisyboy47
Summary: Samus's past is soon catching up with her as a new threat plotting to overthrow the galactic federation into chaos destroying everything in sight, will samus able to stop this threat? Or will old memories come back to haunt her? Samus and my oc ,First story here I don't mind flames it's something while back it will get better
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"There it is" Said a lone figure standing on top of a boulder. "It's time for my mission to start, I will make them pay for this, and for taking you." As the figure looking down at the photo of a man with a child, like if she knew them. Looking back up, she saw a space station. She gazes upon it, seething with rage. "I...I will destroy the Federation, I will have MY REVENGE!" Then she heads toward her next destination.

Soaring from the galaxies. The hunter ship build for hunting, inside a tall figure with armor around it soon strips off its suit and there stood a woman with glorious blonde hair and shiny blue eyes wearing a slick and thick blue suit was well known as the famous bounty huntress Samus Aran. "What a day." She sigh as she look towards the controls then turn on the screen where a computerize voice came in. "Samus your mission was a success please report back to the station." "I know Adam." said Samus. "I got the specimen right there trapped." "Very good then were heading towards the station to drop off the specimen, Then head to your next mission" Adam said. "Alright then, I will get a cup of coffee then i'll give this to the Federation." As she goes by her features was stunning. Gorgeous young face and her hips were curvy as well with her legs she grabbed a cup from her shelf and poured coffee. While sipping her cup she began to think what goes by and she stare out the window and see countless stars passing by thinking of a simple memory of a man smiling towards her. She smirk giving her a small chuckle of that as she gaze out the window sipping her drink thinking what became of him.


	2. Chapter 2

A man was walking towards the control room where all the security were making sure that everything was secured. "Everything alright?" said the man. "Yes sir everything secure I see nothing on the scanner." "Good now put us on screen." As the screen goes a man with armor stood with a rifle in his arms. "Sir!", "Is everything secured" said the man. "Yes everything is fine here","Alright then make sure-. As the soldier turned he saw something that focus on him. "Hey what do you think your-" A slash of blood came from his body then the screen went into static. "What just happen!" as the man was upset. "Who would do something." The screen soon displayed another soldier firing. "Sir there's trouble here on sector 1." "Give me visual of the situation." As he saw he froze to see a figure with a black hoodie sweater with blue jean pants destroying everything in her path. "What is the meaning of this!" "Sir the intruder appears to be unknown." As he turned to the screen seeing the intruder killing every last soldier he turn to his people. "Send a message to Miss Aran and warn her of this." "Yes sir", As he turn looking at his foe frozen into fear "God help us."

Just as the alarm went on Samus got out of the kitchen and to the computer to see what Adam wanted. "Samus we just got a message from the station that there being attacked." As he said Samus was curious to hear of such a thing. "How is it possible that an attack from HG could happen when it's heavily guarded?" Ask Samus "Well all I know so far is that it's under attack and that they need you to investigate what's happening in the station." "No I don't think so because then it would be an invasion, but HQ only said that only one intruder is attacking the station and so far killed more than a 100 men." Samus was surprised to hear that only one intruder killed that many men "So did HQ found out whose doing this." Said Samus." So far it's only one intruder so try to find out who is doing this." As Samus understood she head out towards the station to find out what's happening.

As she pass by more soldiers came trying to get a good shot of her she dash towards them with high speed action she knock down every single one of them to the ground. "Idon't have time for this." As she pass through the halls she found the sector's first power generator, she began charging in power, then a flicker of light she began to glow and let out a burst of electricity that destroy the generator.

The Screen shown that she was at the generator the commander was now worried. "Sir she destroy sector 1, now she's heading towards sector 3 and fast." " Damn then we must at least buy some time before Samus Aran comes, Till then tell everyman to report to the next generator in sector 5 so that way we can trap her in her own place." As the command said. "Sir yes sir!" At a fast pace the alarm rang through speakers as every soldier were ready to hear what to do next. " All Soldiers please report to Sector 5 immediately." As the speaker were sounding off towards from Sector 1 to 5 as soldiers heads towards sector 5.

At the sound of the alarm she knew that it wasn't good she heard that all the soldiers were to report to Sector 5 and as she went towards the hall's she saw a way to get around the soldiers.


	3. Chapter 3

As the gunship landed on the docks Samus quickly put on her powersuit she went to the docks where Samus saw a massive battle ground around the docks, soldiers lying on the ground, blood spilled everywhere and all the ships and tanks destroyed beyond measure. "It's like they were raging war here." As Samus said she heads towards the door she was wondering. (How can one intruder do such a thing.) As she heads towards the door she felt a quake come from the station she heard a huge explosion not too far from her. She heads over there where she can figure out who is doing this.  
As the alarm went off the people in the control was panicking trying to figure out what just happen. "Sir Sector 6 has been destroyed!" "What?!" how's that possible she's in Sector 3." "Sir she's heading towards Sector 4 and fast." As the commander was speechless to hear that she's almost everywhere at once he soon said "Call all men to the main elevator at once! Make sure she never gets there and fast." As the commander order. "Sir yes, sir!" "We need to make sure she doesn't get there." As he thought carefully trying too clam himself (I need more time to make sure that she got here, if not we're doomed.)  
Somehow Samus knew where to go next, she knew where the next attack was going to placed and that she know that if she doesn't get there fast the intruder was going to the operation room and blow up the whole station. So she picked up the speed and dash towards the halls she had a feeling that this was not going to be well.

As she went towards the next Sector she saw more soldiers getting ready she build up energy and shot back at the soldiers as they were electricity she went to the door and up to the elevator she open the next lock door and found more soldiers, As she was going to attack she soon saw a familiar face a man with a huge chunk of armor and stood 6 feet tall with a proton laser gun as he went on the front to see her as he stood ready and armed. "Well, well, well lookie who we have here some low life here trying to destroy HQ huh?" he laughed "That some kind of power you got there to make it all the way up in here for such a pretty lady like yourself." As she stood there quietly looking at him with no expression at all. "So little lady thinks you could get in the main elevator by going through us? " As she slowly build up power at her finger tip. "Look why don't we go nice and easy and settle this like adul-" without looking she strikes with a flow of electricity right at him but he blocked it and she charge at him with blind speed and threw a punch at him with full strength and send him flying towards the wall soldiers start firing and she went past through them easily and launch a flowing power of electricity as the soldiers fell she goes to the main elevator but she got grab by the arm by the man with armor as he pointed the gun at her face. "So you still think you can get by us just like that, I don't think-" she point her finger at the point of the gun and as he was about to fire she cut out the gun and the gun blew up at his hand she punch him with electricity at his gut and he began to fall and the moment he was about to pass out he saw one last look at her and chuckle "So that's how you look huh?" As he coughed " wow you look just like him"closing his eyes and whispered "and her..." As He fell flat on the ground unconscious she went to the main elevator and went up she soon walked to the door and open to see a figure with armor standing there waiting for her they both lock eyes at each other, both eyes was different,one with a serious look on her and the other full of rage.


	4. Chapter 4

Samus stood where the girl is looking at her. "Alright who are you? And why are you here destroying the station?" As the girl speaks she was with power at her hands. "To get revenge on those who couldn't save my world." As she spoke Samus then said "I meant who exactly you are?" "That is none of your concern I came here to destroy the station and nobody going to stop me not even you." As electricity pass through her hand and form a blade like structure of it. "Well I am and I'm not going to let you destroy the station either." As she shot out a missile at her she slice it and slice her but she dodge and threw more missiles at her but she kept slicing them Samus then jumps up and charge a plasma beam at her, she saw this and dodge and shot bolts of thunder at her, Samus try to dodge them all but got shot by one she quickly regain balance and threw more beams at her but she dodge them all without getting hit Samus then thought (she so fast. I cannot believe that kind of speed she has I need to make sure I can try to get a shot on her without getting hit.) She then shot ice beams and she then shot electricity which was difficult for Samus then she came down with a lighting strike move that Samus couldn't detect and as she was about to fire she went around her and slash her on her back send Samus tumbling as the girl was about to attack again Samus then got the upper hand and send her a super missile and she exploded and fell to the floor Samus got up quick to see if she was still okay just then the girl woke up and got up still feeling numb she shot out a thunderbolt but Samus dodge that and fire a charge beam at her. The girl got hit and was falling to the ground she put one hand to the ground and flips to the other side. "Why don't you quit!" As the girl said "Because I won't let you destroy the Station", "Ha! is this what you care about huh? This stupid station than anything else!" she bark. "not really but there is innocent lives here in this-" "and then what huh, you think that after arresting me you think they give a crap and leave you another mission like as if nothing happen." She said. Samus thought she was right about that but she knows that killing everyone wasn't the right answer. "Get out of my way or-""no I won't let you kill everyone here" Samus said. Frustrated the girl then spoke "That's all you really care about work, work, work, not anything else "she said "how you would know" Samus said "Who are you?" The girl then said "You really want to know" said the girl Samus stood quietly raise her arm cannon at her "Fine then I'll show you" The girl soon let down her hoodie down, which showed a girl with long wavy blonder hair with red patches as cheeks and with long bunny-like ears and brownish eyes with a tail with a shape of a lightning bolt as she look at Samus soon realize that she was a Pikachu "but that's impossible how did one of you survive, I saw that you're planet was destroyed, how did you-" "It's because my father save me from death and sent me to another planet so I wouldn't be destroyed and he was a brave man to do it and you killed him for it!" she said angrily "I didn't do anything I don't even know him" said Samus. "Oh yes you do you known long enough." "What are you talking about" Samus said. "It's because of you! That I live like this, you left him to die on that planet and couldn't save him." She said "or me" Samus then thought and saw a vision of the same man smiling at her, the girl soon said. "My father protected a child and I bet you didn't even care about that did you?" "That's not possible I couldn't knew you're father or you unless" "That's right he was you're husband." Samus then said "If he was my husband then-"the girl then smirked and said "That's right you were a mother and he was a father you had a child" Samus was soon frozen and said. "Then that must mean-". The girl soon said "yes, my name is Sammy Lily Aran and I'm your daughter.


End file.
